1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to height adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided height adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats. One such example is Yetukuri et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,395 B2, which issued on May 21, 2005.